Stolen Kisses Special
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: A special thank you for the reviews from my readers. Unrelated oneshot lemons. Akatsuki x Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Kisses Specials 4  
Let Add a Bit More Steam

"Whatever Hidan hopes to accomplish from this it better not waste anymore money than it has to." grumbled the miser as he entered the 'new and improved' bathroom.

Somehow the albino had managed to talk Pein into renovating all of the bathrooms in every base and replace them with a single restroom with separated shower stalls.

He didn't even make a step inside when said man in question bolted past him, a Tresseme shampoo bottle aimed for his head.

"GET OUT HIDAN!" And apparently Sarianah was after his head.

"I was just trying to take a fucking shower bitch!"

"Leave!"

Kakuzu stood outside the door, money green irises flicking back and forth between them. Sarianah was clad in only a small fluffy white towel that barely concealed her bountiful cleavage, hair soaked and still covered in suds, and Hidan was wearing a towel that hung low on his hips, nearly falling off.

With a loud, disruptive cough into his large hand, they both turned their attention to him, and he instantly regretted it.

"I told you to get the hell out you peeping Tom!"

"What the fuck woman?! There's not much to even look at! I just want to fucking shower!"

'Idiots.' he thought, pushing past the brunette that was blocking the doorway and grabbing a towel from the towel rack. Moments later, when he just pulled off his boxers, he heard the door slam shut, and the angry stomps of the brunette rushed past him.

They stopped behind him for a moment and he heard a small squeak before the stomps turn into frantic scampers to the stall next to the one he was about to enter.

'Now I see why Hidan asked for shower stalls. It won't be long till she figures out how to actually kill him.'

He could see above the wall and look down at her with ease, but he wasn't going to bother. He'd rather spend his last days without the annoying Jashinist than let the dumbass dance on his grave naked.

Visibly shuddering at the thought the behemoth reached down into the built in shower rack and grabbed the shampoo bottle, getting ready to squirt its contents into his palm, only stopping when he heard the faintest whisper of his name.

Looking around the tanned miser shrugged and lathered his hair. There it was again.

"Kakuzu..." Ok now he was feeling paranoid, and looked all around him.

"Mmn... K-Kakuzu... Ah!"

"Don't tell me." he whispered in shock, glancing to the wall that separated his stall from Sarianah's.

Scratching the back of his neck he spared a peek, and what greeted his eyes sent his loins rigid.

Sarianah was on her knees, chest pressed against the wall and mouth covered by her own hand in attempt to silence her moans, and the other. Oh god. He couldn't take his eyes off the shaved, smooth mound that was being penetrated by her own soft fingers.

With a low growl he snuck several threads under the wall and inside her stall, the thin black wires wrapping around her wrist unnoticed for a mere moment until it tightened and caused the girl alarm.

"What the hell?" she spoke through a moan, her hand beginning to slip inside her without her control.

From what she could tell Kakuzu had overheard her masturbating, and had now decided to join in by helping her help herself.

"Kakuzu…" she whispered, feeling her cheeks grow red and hot with embarrassment from being caught by him.

Narrowing his eyes slightly the tanned man ran his rough calloused hand over his erect shaft, the cold water from the nozzle sending hot and cold shivers down his spine.

After several minutes of plunging her fingers into her womanhood, in rhythm with his own hand rubbing his hardened member, Kakuzu decided he wanted to take it further.

Seeing that her hand stopped moving, and was forced to stay away from her heat, Sarianah moaned in protest, her core churning with need because she was close to her release.

Hearing the tanned man's shower turn off the brunette tilted her head back to try locate his footsteps, her eyes shifting to the thin sheet of fabric at the door which was soon blocked out by Kakuzu's silhouette.

Stepping into her stall the miser looked down at her, his normally greedy eyes flickering with lust as he came closer towards her and then picked her up to push her against the wall.

Wrapping her legs around his hips Sarianah found her lips captured in his, her moist heat clenching while the knot in her stomach became slightly painful.

"Kakuzu." she begged with a groggy groan, her eyes boring into his as he stroked the underside of his stiff cock against her heat.

Finally deciding to stop being a miser for a moment Kakuzu slipped his pulsing member into her already wet and prepared womanhood, his hands squeezing her firm bum roughly to send both pleasure and pain through her nerves.

Ignoring the fact that the walls of the shower stall creaked every time he pistons into Sarianah, Kakuzu bit her bottom lip and then the tip of her tongue, his shaft being pulled out towards the tip before being slammed back into her tight heat repeatedly.

Moaning the brunette knocked her head against the wall, her orbs rolling back in their sockets as she finally released with a loud throaty scream. Following after her Kakuzu grunted, feeling her convulsing heat tighten around his cock considerably.

Putting her down underneath the shower head Kakuzu ran his fingers through his hair, his head looking out from the curtain for a moment to make sure no one was around before he snuck back into his own shower stall.

Maybe Hidan had actually done something right for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Kisses Specials 2  
Silence is Golden

'Come on, say something you flipping idiot!'

"How are your eyes healing Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Any negative side effects?"

"Hn, no."

'At least he used more than one syllable, so that's a good start.' she convinced herself with little success and went back to reading the ancient scroll.

Earlier she had been sitting in the small library that was built in the base specifically for the bookworms of the organization; Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and herself.

Though she and Kisame normally read up on scrolls to learn new Justus and whatnot, a good William Shakespeare wouldn't hurt now and then.

Right now it was only the Uchiha and the Witch that had taken to occupying the crammed up room. There may have been rows upon disorganized rows of the pieces of literature and knowledge, but there was little space in the room to get comfortable enough to read for hours. It was barely large enough to be a suitable bedroom for the shark man.

With a sigh she placed the scroll down and glanced around. A flash of navy caused her to zero in on a worn, dark blue ridge that was embroidered with a single name in dull gold; Kisame.

Cautiously stepping over the stacks of misplaced books she finally reached the worn leather parchment that turned out to be much thicker than it seemed after carefully pushing away the towers of paper surrounding it.

'Kisame's Property'

Quirking a brow and curiosity now spilling over the brim she gingerly lifted the navy parchment book cover and randomly flipped through the pages, stopping at the center.

'Her breath was like the fire that filled my body; hot and wild. I watched as her eyes flickered in wonder, following the trail of goosebumps her hands had caused on my skin, wandering lower to the hem of my pants and slip under to grasp me gently. I hissed at the feeling of that soft, cool skin encasing my cock. My throat growled on its own accord and I couldn't control the buck of my hips, wanting her to stop the torture-'

"What the Hell?!"

The brunette screamed out in horror, flinging the book away and clumsily stepping back only to trip and knock over carefully piles books, along with herself.

To say she was grateful that her body did not make contact with the littered floor was an overstatement, because the raven that had caught her in his arms didn't look to pleased with her recklessness.

"Why did you scream?" he asked, appearing to be annoyed.

"Um I-uh... I f-found a book." she pointed in the general direction where she had flung the object since he wouldn't let her stand.

"Hn, it is still no reason to scream. We are in a library and there are others who would like to read in peace." Oh he was humoring her now; his eyes gave it away.

She squeaked in protest when he carelessly dropped the scroll he was holding in his free hand and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the spot she was previously sitting. He then went back to his own, continuing his own reading material from where he left off.

Mind wandering she slowly crawled to the small circle where the blue object was landing face open at the page she left off. Biting her lip Sarianah glanced around to make sure she was well hidden behind the towers of literature and picked it up while plopping down on her bottom.

She flipped a few pages till she came across a new chapter of sorts. It was written from a female's point of view.

'Must've been the girl he was talking about.' she concluded, starting from the top.

'I was nervous beyond words. This was the last day that he would be staying in my pathetic excuse of a family run hotel business. Yet despite that fact; he had chosen to stay for a week.'

She paused, remembering when Kisame had returned from a week long mission in Grass Country and had to stay in a hotel. That was over eight months ago. 'Did she manage to write in this without his knowledge?'

'It was the usual. He would come out of his room and sit down at one of the café tables and open up the menu and skim the contents with those unique beady pearl eyes of his. Everything about him was intriguing. So exotic.

The smile he always gave me when ordering the same thing as always may have appeared malicious to those around him, but I knew. I knew that there was happiness in that wild smile of his.

He would often joke with me with that strange sense of humor that only I seemed to find hilarious, eventually embarrassed with myself for laughing so outwardly while others would make a small chuckle at his unusual riddles.

While I was babbling out my apologies his hand suddenly cupped my cheek, an action from him that I had recently begun daydreaming about that seemed so unrealistic. "It's alright to laugh. Just let it out. Besides, I like it when people are free and not hide."

It confused me, but I smiled anyways.

"Awww." Sarianah cooed quietly, smiling at the fluffiness.

'The night he was going to leave, he visited me in my own house. It was shocking, very much truly, but it made me happy to no end when his strong, oddly colored arms wrapped around my frame when I ran up to him, hugging him and crying into his chest.

His rough calloused hand cupped my cheek again, much like the way it did this morning, but what he did next was different. He said nothing and leaned his head in, and right there; my first kiss. My first kiss had gone to a man that I would probably never see again and has killed many in cold blood.

But I didn't care, so I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his bulky neck to deepen the moment I will never forget, my heart thudding like thunder.'

Sarianah's thoughts trailed off to a certain Uchiha. 'His rough calloused hand cupped my cheek again'. Itachi's hands were smooth with minimum callouses, nimble and quick to summon fireball Justus. They would probably be soft against her cheek. The caress gentle and soothing as he leaned in to claim her lips.

She sighed in bliss and closed her eyes, leaning in to kiss back as the book fell limply from her hand to weave both of them through his satin ebony locks. His lips were warm and as smooth as his hand, making them tingle as her cheeks began to burn.

It suddenly dawned on her. She wasn't daydreaming!

Opening her eyes in shock at the far too realistic to be a dream to see Itachi's dark smouldering eyes boring into hers, not stopping the slow, breathtaking movements of his lips.

He was...actually kissing her. When had he gotten there? Why WAS he kissing her?

'I haven't heard him sneak up on me!'

All thought was thrown out the invisible window when his silken moist tongue flicked inside her numb lips, which were frozen in momentary shock till she found herself lying on her back.

She gasped as a cold, bone chilling hand trailed up her bare spine. 'What happened to my clothes?!' Daring to open her eyes, the black pinwheel of the Mangekyo stared back at her, and the caws from a murder of crows sounded from the distance.

'A genjutsu.' she noted, not daring to take her eyes off of him for a second.

"Is this how you normally tell a girl you like them?" Sarianah enquired humorously, hitching her brow slightly.

Itachi did not say anything however, his hands drifting down her body as he moved in closer and pressed his lips against her own once more, his knee easily spreading her legs apart so that he could settle in between them comfortably.

Blushing the brunette fought for dominance over the Uchiha's tongue, however, not much to her surprise, he won hands down. Running one of his hands back up from her waist to her breast the raven haired man squeezed her soft mound, while his other hand drifted down to stroke her heat.

Sarianah tilted her head back slightly, her eyelids crinkling minutely when the wave of pleasure reached her lungs and caused her to gasp and then moan.

Slipping his index finger into her hot chasm he swirled the digit for a mere moment, as if he was testing the water. His hand then shifting back to allow him to slip a second finger in, his arm tilted back as he rocked his two fingers roughly into her heat.

Finding the bundle of nerves which made her moan the Uchiha let his eyes flicker, his hand slipping out so that he could grasp onto her hips and pull her up onto his lap.

Slipping his shaft out from the band of his trousers Itachi pressed the tip to her entrance, a gentle moan of protest going unheard from Sarianah before he pushed into her moist cavern.

Starting to shift back and then plunge back into her the brunette knocked her head back and began to scream, everything she felt heightened for some reason.

Reaching up to squeeze one of her breasts Itachi drifted his eyes up to her own, which were half lidded and glazed over with pleasure. A soft set of moans, and then loud screams, passing her lips whenever the Uchiha either pushed into her womanhood, or deliberately changed the angle to knock against the sensitive spot in her heat.

Feeling the pleasure beginning to coil within her stomach the brunette wrapped her legs around Itachi's hips, drawing him closer towards her hips and deepening his rough and various strokes.

Leaning down to bite her bottom lip the man shifted back, his teeth grating against her soft plump lip before he started to kiss her erect nipple and then wrap his mouth around it to suck on it roughly.

Abusing her nipple repeatedly he moved one of his hands up to tweak her neglected nub, drawing a low moan from Sarianah before he plunged right into her to make her scream.

The mixed sensations had began to take their toll on the brunette as she felt her stomach twisting like a tumble drier, her orbs rolling back in their sockets as she felt herself entering her climax.

With one deep and ridged moan Sarianah released, her hot sweet liquid trickling down Itachi's shaft before he too released. A light grunt passing up his throat when Sarianah grated her nails down his back and pulled his hips against her own, driving his erect shaft all the way into her convulsing womanhood.

Allowing her to rest for a short period of time Sarianah found herself released from the Genjutsu just as Kisame was walking in to the library.

Innocently Itachi kept his head in his book, his eyes occasionally drifting over to the blue skinned man as he went to the usual place to find his 'private property'. When he saw it was not there, however, he soon flicked his head from side to side, attempting to locate his missing property.

Spotting it on the floor, next to a panting Sarianah, it almost took all of his self-control not to go livid and yell at her.

"What are you doing with my book?" Kisame asked, twitching his fingers into a clenched fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Kisses Specials 1  
That's Not Poison Ivy

Having been summoned to the greenhouse after buying a heavy bag of supplies for Zetsu, Sarianah decided to change out of her usual garb and into something more weather appropriate, now donning a simple white belly top with matching shorts and strapped sandals that left her toes and ankles bare.

Stepping inside the greenhouse, the brown haired kunoichi cocked a brow at seeing the bicolored man sitting at a table, pouring a light yellow substance in a pot.

"Hello Zetsu." she gave a small grunt from her body being sagged by the bags's heavy weight before continuing. "I brought your herbs."

He didn't look up, instead furrowing his brows and grabbing a vial of red liquid and putting a few drops on a plant that looked like poison ivy. In fact, the entire place was nearly filled with the leafy vines.

"What happened to all the other plants?" she asked, carefully avoiding the leaves till she reached the desk and gently placed the bag on it without nocking everything over.

Mentally she smacked herself upon remembering that she was immune to it. 'Isn't he uncomfortable in this heat wearing that cloak?'

"Pein made a second greenhouse for them. (I'd be careful and not touch those leaves if I were you.)"

She gave him a smile. "Poison Ivy doesn't affect me, nor does Poison Oak." at the statement she reached over to touch one in mild curiosity, but a black hand grabbed her wrist harshly.

"That is not Poison Ivy. But it is a mixed breed of a libido stimulant. (It has similar symptoms of Poison Ivy, only instead of rash spreading, it stimulates your arousal. So. Don't. Touch. It.)" he growled out in warning.

"Is that what's in the bag? You had me order a large quantity of Ginseng and Barrenwort. Very popular libido enhancers I'll have to say. They were quite low on stock, but they managed to have enough for how much you needed."

She paused, the perverted side of her mind kicking in. "Is there a certain someone you're trying to get?"

Zetsu sighed. "No. Sasori is wanting me to create a concoction for a poison that kills instantly without a trace by greatly accelerating the heart rate and dissipating into nothing as soon as the body ceases to function. (This is by far the most shitty day of my life. I've never had so much trouble with this. It is utterly degrading for us.)"

Sarianah watched in mild curiosity as the plant man swiftly moved about, mixing solutions and adding ingredients. It reminded her of watching Kisame cooking. Surprisingly the man was a gifted chef without trying. She even comically bought him a chef's hat for his seemingly forgotten birthday.

At the thought of the man's cooking her stomach growled, and her face burned.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Finally the color split man looked at her with an annoyed expression, eyebrow twitching. She raised her hands in defense, backing out of the greenhouse cautiously.

"Ok then. Sorry I forgot about your cannibalism."

'Sheesh. Talk about getting your panties in a twist. That's the worst I've seen him.' she thought with a pout, walking out, but paused at the door way.

"Would you like some tea then? Maybe Honey Apple herbal tea? It's a recipe my mother managed to teach me before I defected." "Yes please. (And make it quick.) But don't forget to feed yourself as well Ms. Shadowfiend."

She smiled a bit at his tone of worry and finally left, pausing for a moment when she felt something brush against her ankle, but shrugged it off as nothing.

The trip to the kitchen was dull and uneventful; as to be expected when Hidan and Kakuzu are on a bounty hunt or mission. Those two always caused an unnecessary ruckus. But so did Deidara and Sasori if their arguments got a little heated, which was rare, but it happened nonetheless.

Fixing up a mean broth with an old recipe and setting the teakettle on the stove to boil, she sat down at the table to eat, crossing her legs in the chair to scratch at an irritable itch on her ankle, barely not noticing that after each swipe of her nails her entire body seemed to warm up ever so slightly.

Right as soon as she placed her bowl in the sink the kettle hissed out; signaling the tea was done. Opening the cabinets till she found two teacups and carried all three with her to the greenhouse.

Stopping halfway she started to pant lightly, and she pressed a hand to her forehead. She was warm. Glancing to the blazing sun she blamed it on the record heat and continued.

Every step her breathing seemed to get shallower, and she had to stop a few times to gather her bearings and not spill the still sizzling tea.

'What the Hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so... Hot?'

Shaking her head harder she walked faster and finally reached her destination and opened the door, almost slamming it closed and hurried to Zetsu's desk, where he was still mixing different ingredients.

"Here you go Zetsu. Homemade honey apple herbal tea on the house." she humored, struggling not to sound strained and pulled an extra chair that was next to him. She needed to sit, because of she stood any longer she'd fall over.

She looked over to him to notice the beads of sweat forming on his brow, and that he was breathing rather shallow through his mouth. "Thank you Ms. Shadowfiend..."

"Zetsu?" she addressed him warily when he fell deathly silent, only their labored breathing could be heard.

"(Your ankle is red. You've been scratching it.)"

A shiver ran down her spine at the dark tone, and the hairs on her neck rose when she saw that the back of his white hand had light red scratch marks on it.

Sensing the danger apparent she pushed her chair out and stood to leave.

"I-I think I should get going now-"

Vines suddenly wrapped around her calves; the very same ones he had warned her not to touch, and the heat increased tenfold.

She let out a pained moan at the searing fire that built up in her loins, nearly toppling over if it weren't for more vines to encase her wrists, leaving her in a vulnerable star position.

"Z-Zetsu?"

She couldn't control her lungs anymore, so her voice came out as a squeak. The leaves brushed her skin, causing the irritating itch to spread along with the unbearable fire.

But they were so soft to the touch; like a feather. No. Like satin.

A white hand cupped her cheek to make her face a set of mismatched golden orbs, that were hazed over in unmistakable lust. Another thing that was impossible to go unnoticed was that the flytrap appendages were missing from his person.

His lips were just as soft as the leaves that had began to slither inside her purity colored garments, slipping under the metal wires of her pristine bra and flick over her taut nipples.

Her breath caught in her throat at the burning sensation and the moist feeling his tongue left on her lips. Without thinking she parted for him, moaning at the familiar taste of her mother's homemade tea; it was so sweet.

Closing her eyes, she kissed back, fighting to taste more of the honey sweet taste. 'He had taken a drink of it before trapping me.' Her heart clenched in a strange way, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

She nearly screamed out when she began to fall, her back meeting a mass of leaves and vines that had weaved together to form a bed like structure. Realizing that her limbs were free Sarianah took to hugging his bulky neck to deepen the kiss.

When she whimpered at the lack of oxygen he pulled away to scrape his teeth over her pulse, up her jawline, and tugged on her earlobe.

"Mmn!"

His nails raked up her waist, lifting the flimsy white material and removing it to bunch it up and toss it who knows where.

Everywhere he touched flames arose on her skin. Everything was so sensitive. Everything 'burned'.

When his hands cupped her breasts she screamed as embers lit themselves in her core, growing even more as those satin smooth lips encased her nipples, which were hardened to painful glowing red peaks. The warmth that covered them was almost blissful and he switched sides, the sharp points of his teeth grazing the swollen skin.

A strong, heady scent made itself know to her nose, and she looked around briefly in alarm to see Zetsu sluggishly pulling away her shorts, his mismatched eyes never leaving hers, the moisture chilling her nether lips when the air hit them.

The sound of ruffling was barely known by her ears, and she watched as Zetsu removed his cloak to reveal his lean, muscular body, the toned plates of his chest hard and smooth. Everything about him was smooth in some sense.

Unable to keep her hands still they explored the lean build, sometimes stroking whenever they found a dip or curve. His own hands rubbed and squeezed in return, making her gasp every time.

Her fingers caught the hem of his dark blue ninja pants, her curiosity tempting her but fear also swelling in the pit of her stomach. A black hand clasped over hers, helping her lower it to show a few fine dark green hairs, and that color split still went on.

Not being able to stand it she went on ahead and put her hand all the way in and grasped his shaft. Once again, it was smooth, but hard and unbelievably warm. Sarianah suspected that it must've hurt.

"You can look at it. (It's not going to bite you.)"

And she did after helping him remove his pants. Instead of feeling scared of his size, she moaned at the thought of him filling her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Zetsu.

Groaning lowly he parted her legs, hooking them to his sides and drove himself home, his ears drowned in the pained scream she let out.

Beginning to piston his hips Zetsu slid his hand up to grope one of her breasts yet again, while his other hand held onto her hip firmly.

Moaning loudly, to the point of hurtled screams, Sarianah tilted her head back and bucked her hip, her back arching up off of the foliage underneath her.

Twisting her erect nub the man let a low murmur of pleasure leave his lips, his golden orbs flickering as he pushed against the girl underneath him as she shifted across the ground slightly before being drawn back in against his hips every time.

Curling her toes the brunette opened her eyes when he pressed his lips to her own, her eyes then opening wider when he drove himself all the way up to the hilt inside her.

Feeling the burning sensation, which was devouring her like a flesh eating virus, grow tenfold the brunette let out yet another scream of enjoyment, the coiling hot knot in her stomach constricting her core before she finally released.

Slamming himself into Sarianah he could feel her womanhood's muscles clamp around his shaft, drawing a heavy groan from the back of his throat before he slammed into her one last time.

Pulling out of her, until there was a light pop, the vigorous tension that had once scolded their nerves began to subside, just as though all of their sexual frustration was melting off of their skin like a coat of ice.

"That should negate the plant's effect for a while. (Sadly)." Zetsu spoke, watching as the environment around them inched back towards their confinements, leaving them to rest for now.

"How do you feel?" he then enquired, tilting his head down to look at the brunette.

"Blissful." she hazily replied, motioning in and out of consciousness.

"(Good)." his rougher voice replied, baring a light grin.


End file.
